thundercats_hofandomcom-20200215-history
Trials of Lion-O, Part 2
Trials of Lion-O - Part Two is an episode from the re-imagined series of ThunderCats. Written by Will Friedle, it originally aired on April 7, 2012. Story Thinking that Lion-O is dead, the ThunderCats, now led by Tygra, make their way towards the Black Pyramid in order to retrieve the Sword of Omens. WilyKit is the only one who still believes that Lion-O is alive and leaves markers for him to follow along the way. After making their way inside the pyramid and to Mumm-Ra’s chamber, the ThunderCats witness the devil priest ,surrounded by a number of Lizard Priests, trying to remove the Eye of Thundera from the Sword of Omens by chanting an ancient spell. Tygra decides to attack Mumm-Ra head on and the other Cats follow him but they are all quickly defeated and captured by Mumm-Ra whose evil magic proves to be too powerful. Meanwhile in the Spirit World, Lion-O gets ready for his third trial, to face off against Panthro in a trial of strength. The object of the trial is for Lion-O to push Panthro out of a circular ring before time runs out. After a few pathetic failed attempts to physically push Panthro out of the ring, Lion-O, as Lord of the ThunderCats, eventually simply commands Panthro to move out of the ring just before time runs out. Lion-O learns that the trial wasn’t about physical strength but rather the strength to lead and give orders. For his final trial, Lion-O is pitted against Tygra in the same Thunderian arena where the two had raced during the feast that was held in Grune’s honor. Lion-O, letting his emotions and anger get the best of him, loses this trial. He then faces Jaga who tells him that in the real world, not only has Mumm-Ra gotten his hands on the Sword of Omens, but has also incarcerated the other ThunderCats. Desperately, Lion-O pledges his soul in return for a chance to save his friends. Jaga informs him that the Spirit Stone will return his spirit to his body but only until sunrise. After that his soul will remain in limbo for all eternity. As soon as Lion-O accepts this, he awakens at the bottom of the river where had drowned. Following the markers left by WilyKit, he reaches Mumm-Ra’s Pyramid and frees his friends. The ThunderCats then launch another attack on Mumm-Ra. Using his Gauntlet and the Spirit Stone within it to block Mumm-Ra’s energy bolts, Lion-O snatches the Sword of Omens and then blasts Mumm_Ra with it, sending the villain fleeing. The ThunderCats then escape the pyramid just as the sun is rising. Lion-O tells them that he must go but Jaga’s spirit appears and informs him that by willing to sacrifice his soul to rescue his friends, Lion-O proved himself worthy of a second chance at life and thus will not have to die. Lion-O then goes on to explain to his friends what happened to him. Characters Vehicles Locations Trivia * The two trials that Lion-O faces in this episode are a clear homage to the Anointment Trials that Lion-O had to partake in in the original 1980s ThunderCats cartoon series. ** In his third trial, Lion-O had to be stronger than Panthro, similar to the episode "Lion-O's Anointment First Day: The Trial of Strength". ** In his fourth trial, Lion-O had to be more focused and overcome the distractions created by Tygra, similar to the episode "Lion-O's Anointment Fourth Day: The Trial of Mind Power". Notable Quotes Tygra: I always told him that I wanted to be King. I never wanted it like this. Panthro: Better hurry, your majesty. I'm not getting any smaller. Lion-O: These trials are gonna kill me. Again. Slithe: Do you want to tell him that you ate his playthings? Media This episode was released on the following media: DVD *ThunderCats: Season 1 Book 2 *ThunderCats: Complete Series VOD *ThunderCats: Season 1 - Amazon Prime Release Episode Screenshots Official Preview Clips Category:Thundercats: 2011 TV episodes Category:ThunderCats (2011) episodes written by Will Friedle